Just Another Day
by TeamAkatzuki
Summary: Sam starts acting strange, causing Dean to seek help in an old friend...


"Bryanne?"

Bryanne turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

Dean smiled, "I thought that was you"

She smiled back. "Hey Dean."

"What brings you this part of town?"

"Just visiting some old friends.." she sighed, "What about you?"

He nodded apprehensively, "Working a case"

She crossed her arms. "What kind of case? Need any help?" She asked.

Dean chuckled, "Sam's pretty sure it's a trickster, nothing we haven't dealt with before. I must say, though, if Cas would get his ass back down here it would be a tad helpful"

"I mean I could help you out? I do owe you one.." She smirked a little.

He grinned back, "I suppose you could help out...Not necessarily with the case, if it thats not too much of a bother"

"What do you want help with then? And it's no bother at all"

His face darkened, thinking about Sammy. "It's Sam...He's been acting, well,different. lately...Wont talk to Bobby or I about it either,"

"I can try to talk to him.." She had a concerned look on her face.

"Thanks Bry..If I didn't now better I'd say he's acting like he was when Ruby was around" "Damn.. thats not good. Take me to him."

He nodded, "Follow me" She followed behind him. Dean opened the passenger door to the Impala, shutting it behind Bryanne. He then got in the drivers seat and they drove the next fifteen minutes to Bobby's in silence. She looked out the window deep in thought until they arrived at Bobby's. She got out of the car and shut the door behind her.

"It's been awhile since I've been here." She looked around. Dean nodded absently as he got out of the car, slamming the door in one quick motion. She walked into the house and looked around. "Hello?" Sam was found asleep on the couch, a sunken look in his face.

Dean stared at Sam, "He sleeps like this...a lot"

She walked over to Sam and crouched down in front of him, examining his facial expression. "hmm... do you know what may have caused him to be like this?" She asked as she stood up and looked over at Dean.

"No idea..He just woke up one day and was different" Dean's face was dark,

"Hm.." She shook Sam's shoulder gently to wake him up. She figured that he had slept enough. "Hey.. Sam." Sam groggily opened his eyes and sat up, alarmed to see Bryanne. "Hey Sam..I hear you're not feeling well.." She looked at him concerned.

He glared at her, not speaking, and then looked over at Dean. "What is she doing here."

Dean grit his teeth, trying to keep himself calm, "Shes here to help, Sammy"

She sighed. "All I want to do is help you Sam.." She looked at him intently. "You are not okay.. and you can hide it all you want but everyone can see it.." She said with a stern tone.

"I'm fine, Bryanne. I dont need you or ANY one elses help. what I NEED is for you all to leave me the fuck ALONE" he spat back at her, a gruesome look in his eyes.

She got up and looked over at Dean. She walked over to him. " Can I talk to you.. in private..?" She whispered to him. he swiftly nodded and followed her to the other room "Listen.. Sam is going under some sort of Demon blood detox.. we need to put him somewhere safe before he does something he will regret.. Like that safe room Bobby made.. Seal him in there for awhile." Dean rubbed his temple, "Okay, yeah, sure...I just can't figure out where he got the blood. He hasn't had that close communication with any demon since Ruby that I know about," "Well thats just the thing.. he hasn't had any demon blood since her.. and it's killing him.. its the only way." "Dammit, alright..." Dean sighed, loudly, "How the hell are well supposed to get him down there? Bobbys out of town for at least another week, and Sams much more powerful than me and you combined, at this point"

"We can try.." She gave him a serious look then walked back to Sam. "hey Sam, I need your help with something; since you're such a tall guy and all" She said sweetly. Dean walked back into the living area, watching Sam closely."Follow me." She walked down into the cellar where the room is and pointed up at a book on the high book shelf. "Can you get me that book; the red binded one?"

Dean stood, watching as Sam took the bait. This seemed all too easy...He walked over to stand next to Bry when Sam did it.

"Now!" She yelled and signaled Dean to close the room door.

Dean quickly pushed the huge iron door shut, just as Sam collided with it; pushing Dean back. "Bry," Dean called through grit teeth, "could use a little help!" Bry was inside the room with Sam and she pushed him with all her might out if the way as she closed the door from the inside. It wasn't until the door was shut and locked from the inside and out that he realized Bryanne was in there with Sam.

"I'll be fine, Dean" She yelled to him from the small door window. Dean opened the view-finder of the door and looked for Bry, panic growing.

Bry watched Sam from a distance. "Dammit..." Dean was screaming inside, he hated that the girl did that; made decisions without fully thinking them through. It would get her killed one day...Sam was thrashing about, throwing things and screaming.

"Sam calm down!" She yelled as she dodged books and random items. Dean caught Bryanne's eye and saw the fear in her, as she did with him.

Sam stopped and looked at Bry. "It's all YOUR FAULT!" He roared and lunged at her, he pinned her too the wall tightly, his strength was massive. She struggled but Sam grabbed her wrist and threw her across the room.

Dean's eyes grew wide and he tried to open the door, but he couldn't t the latch; it was sealed from the inside. "Sam! Get your fucking hands of her! She has NOTHING to do with this!" Bry got up, blood dripping from her head. She shook herself off. Sam was enraged. He lunged at her again but she moved out of the way and punched him straight in the face. He backed off a bit. "Now.. Sam.." She said staggerdly. Dean stood there, watching. He couldn't stand it, just standing, unable to do anything.

Sam looked at Bry. "You know what.. NO.. Do not "Now Sam" ME! You know NOTHING about me!" He swung his fist at Bry and punched her in the jaw. She took it. And glared at Sam.

Her lip bleeding. "Don't you get it Sam..Your brother NEEDS you.. and not like this.. you aren't you.." Dean had his hands against the iron frame of the window, trying his best to see what was happening. Sam still full of rage he threw Bry against the wall hard once again. Sam was close to her and looking down at her, growling in a way. Bry gripped onto his large shoulders and flipped around and slammed him into the wall. "THIS ISN'T YOU, SAM" She yelled at him; hoping that he'd get the point. "This isn't you.. this isn't the Sam I know.." She began to tear up, blood still dripping from her head. Deans hands were now balled into fists and his jaw was so tight that it had begun to cramp. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he blamed himself entirely for what had happened to Sammy. Dean hadn't been there the way he should have...he hadn't been the brother, or the son, that he promised John he would be. He had failed and this was the punishment. Sam bowed his head for a moment then eased up. He looked up at Bry as if he has just woken up from a long sleep. Bry let go of him and he slide down to the floor.

He looked around and then up at Bry. "Did I.. do this to you?"

Bry shook her head.."it wasn't you." Dean glanced at Bryanne, unsure if he should try to open up the door again. Bry walked over to the door and looked at Dean. "He should be ok now..You should have trusted me." She laughed weakly as she was covered in blood and bruises. "He was being taken over by his addiction to Demon blood.. someone needed to shake some sense into him." Dean let out a breath of relief, and looked at her"I suppose you're right..." he finally got the door to open, and he walked into the panic room. She backed off and looked at Sam who was now standing and looking at Dean with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean.." He said, Dean stopped him, "Sam, don't...Like Bry said, it wasn't you" Sam looked down then over at Bry. "Thanks Bry.." She smiled a little. "No problem.." Dean looked over at her and caught her eye. No words were spoken between them, but she knew he thanked her. She nodded a little then staggered out of the panic room. "Damn.. Sam you were strong." Dean chuckled softly and replied to Bry, mimicking her, "I told you..you should've listened to me" She rolled her eyes. And laughed a little. Dean was looking at her, slightly smiling. He couldn't deny it, he'd had feeling for the girl for years. But she was different than other girls, she wasn't one that he could sleep with and then not give a rats ass about in the morning. She was Bry, and he was Dean, and he knew that because of that simple fact, it could never work out. Bry smiled at Dean a little as she walked back up stairs, Sam following. She had always liked Dean. But she knew that he could never have any relationships because of the work he does. She walked over to the kitchen sink and turned the water on. She grabbed a towel and soaked it. she rubbed the blood from her head. Sam lay down on the couch, falling asleep. Not because of anger, or obsession, but out of exhaustion. Dean walked into the kitchen, opening a beer and standing next to Bryanne. Bry looked up at Dean as she finished cleaning her wound. She then looked over at Sam sleeping on the couch. She straightened up and leaned her back against the sink; sighing a little. Dean looked at her, starstruck. She really was beautiful, even when she was bruised and cut all over. Bry blushed knowing that Dean was looking at her. She looked down at her feet a smiled. Dean shook his head, unsure of how long he'd been staring. He took a sip of his beer and coughed, "So, how long you gonna be in town?"

"I'm not sure.. probably a few weeks." She shrugged a little.

Dean smiled, "Sam and I will probably be here a little while more, too. So he can recover."

"Yeah that's a good Idea.." She smiled a little then yawned into the palm of her hand. Dean inspected her face, "Damn, you look exhausted.."

"You'd be correct sir.." She laughed tiredly. he laughed softly, "Well, You oughta get to bed then. There's a guest room upstairs, last door on the left"

"Maybe I will." She laughed a little then placed her hand gently on Dean's shoulder then made her way upstairs to the couldn't help bite his lip when she touched him. He tossed the rest of the beer and made his way upstairs, to the room across from Bry's. He hated that it was the end of the day,hated the idea of having to go to another cold, empty bed. Especially when the one person he wanted to warm that bed was only 30 feet away.

Bry laid up in bed curled up in a ball. She stared at the wall in front of her. A lot of things rushed through he head and all she wanted was some company; someone to hold her and care about her. But it's never that simple. Dean lay there for a while-he wasn't entirely sure how long, and eventually couldn't take the lonelyness any longer. He stood up and walked across the hall- ready to knock on Bry's door, when she opened it.

He was startled nonetheless, "oh, i, uh..i was just-l " She backed up a little and blushed. "Uhm i was.. going to.. uh" She looked down at her feet nervously. Dean blushed deep red and bit his inner cheek, looking at the door frame .

"You can uh.. come in..only if you want to.." She laughed nervously as she walked back over to the bed. She sat on it, looking down at the floor. Dean felt his blush deepen and he walked into the room, sitting down next to her. 'Dammit, Dean. Stop blushing. She'll see you, and it'll ruin everything. 'he couldn't stop criticizing himself...part of him egged it on, the other part said he was ruining their relationship. Bry was blushing hard she tried to hide it. She just wanted to hold him tight but she knew that it wasn't going to be an easy feet.'Come on, Dean! you can do this!' Dean shut his eyes and quickly wrapped his arm around her, pulling Bry closer to him. Bry looked up at Dean, he was blushing hard. She could feel herself wrap her arms around him in return. She cuddled close to him. He wrapped his other arm around her, resting his chin on her hair..God, he wished they could stay there forever. She leaned her forehead into his chest gently. She felt safe in his arms. She gripped onto the back of his shirt gently. Dean felt his eyes close and he lightly kissed her head. She smiled. She was overcome with all sorts of emotions she could not explain. She lifted her head up gently and kissed him on the lips softly. Dean slowly kissed her back, his eyes still closed. He couldn't totally believe what was happening...He'd imagined this moment more times than he could remember, but, he never thought his dreams would come true. Bry closed her eyes slowly and leaned into Dean more. They both fell back on the bed gently. Dean felt her smile and he couldn't help but do the same. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, as if to protect her from everyone and everything. She curled closely to him, she leaned her face into his chest a little and could feel his heart beat. His right hand began rubbing up and down Bry's back. Dean wasn't sure of any way this moment could get better. Bry placed her her hand on Dean's cheek gently and rubbed it with her thumb. She looked up at him and kissed his chin softly. He blushed, leaning into her touch. She leaned in and began to kiss him on the lips gently. Dean smiled and copied her actions.


End file.
